Phoenix Witches
The''' Phoenix Witches''' are a family of powerful elite assassin witches descending from the time of the Salem Witch Trials. They are born with a distinctive birthmark of the Phoenix, representing their rise from the ashes of Salem. History Salem Witch Trials The Phoenix Witches were an ancient coven of witches that lived during the Salem Witch Trials, and were highly elite and powerful witches. They lived in secrecy, but after a while, they were caught and targeted by the witch hunters, and were rightfully accused of practicing witch craft. They were all sentenced to burn at the stake, and burned in front of the entire town. But for unknown reasons or ways, they "rose" from there ashes and sought there revenge. The Phoenix birthmakr they all possess symbolizes there rise from the ashes, and has been passed down from generation to generation for centuries. There's not many left, and those that are left are hired mercenaries. Dark Future In the dark future where Wyatt Halliwell ruled the world, Chris Halliwell had fallen in love with a member of the Phoenix, named Bianca. After Chris had gone back in time to prevent his brother from becoming evil, Bianca was sent back by Wyatt to stop Chris and bring him back to the future. A younger version of Bianca was seen in the past with her mother, Lynn. However, the entire Dark Future was eradicated, and Destined's history took its place. Book of Shadows : Phoenix : Descended from the Witch Trials with : vengeance in their hearts, the Phoenix are a : family of assassin witches who are very elite, : very powerful and who are born with the : distinctive birthmark of the Phoenix, : symbolizing their rise from Salem's ashes. : They have no allegiances other than to their : own vengeance and they will seek out and kill : any bounty they're hired to hunt down. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting; the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making; the ability to brew magical potions. * Scrying; the ability to locate lost objects or beings with a magical crystal, a map, or some other tools. * Mediumship; the ability to see and talk to earthbound spirits. Active Powers * Shimmering; the ability to teleport in a 'shimmer' * Apportation; the ability to transfer objects from one place to another. * Energy Balls; the ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges. * Power Stripping; the ability to strip another magical beings powers. * Agility: the ability to possess enhanced agility and flexibility in battle. Other Powers * High Resistance; the ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical harm. * Reconstitution; the ability to reform ones body after its been destroyed. Known Phoenix Witches * Siobhan's Mother (former leader) * Siobhan (coven leader) * Darla † (Siobhan's second; coven member) * Iryna (coven member) * Two unnamed Phoenixes † (coven members) * Bianca Wright (left; disowned the coven) * Lynn Wright † (left; disowned the coven) * Matthew Halliwell (possibly; not a coven member) * Unknown Others (presumed coven members) Morality Due to their seemingly conflicting nature, Phoenix witches can best be described as morally ambiguous. The fact that these witches possess powers commonly associated with demons while still being unaffected by Piper's freezing power, to which only good witches should be immune, speaks to this sense of ambiguity. The Phoenix are described as having no allegiance to anyone other than those of their own kind and are willing to seek out and kill any bounty even if it means being hired by evil beings to kill innocent targets. Coven Every Phoenix Witch has been a member of the Phoenix coven at some point in there lives. The coven has been around since the Salem Witch Trials, and currently run by Siobhan. The Phoenix coven has access to each families grimoire, and are a coven of asassions. It is unknown how many members is in the coven, however, many have died over the years whether it be from assignment or other reasons. Bianca Wright In 2032, Siobhan sent Bianca Wright after Chris Halliwell, but the pair ended up falling in love. This angered Siobhan and the Phoenixes, who ultimately felt betrayed by Bianca's actions. After a series of events, Bianca left the coven and disowned them. Though the Phoenixes mostly stayed out of Bianca's way, they returned for wedding, which they tried to sabotage by forcing Bianca to turn evil via Suggestion. Notes & Trivia * It is shown that Phoenixes use Grimoires instead of a Book of Shadows. * If a Phoenix is interrupted while draining powers, the victim will be left with a wound which weakens them until they either die or allow the draining to be completed. * Despite their demon-like qualities, they can still be clearly distinguished as witches by their innate ability to cast spells, some possibly even non-verbally, and their ability to scry. Bianca herself opened a portal to the future with only a wave of her hand in the Dark Future. * There have been four episodes to include the word "Phoenix" in the title, all which focus on the Phoenix Witches: No Rest For The Phoenix, Phoenix is Coming, The Song of The Phoenix, and Like a Phoenix, I Rise. Category:DESTINED Category:Magical Beings Category:Species Category:Groups Category:Phoenix Witches